6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:DoubleDeputy D
ZapSpit it out! 01:14, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Mind if you help write out episode plots? ZapSpit it out! 00:15, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Another request. Can you remove the start date template from the pages with and make them into normal dates? ZapSpit it out! 00:14, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that. Ruin Cireela was a f***ing idiot when he invented these. I fixed it now. ZapSpit it out! 00:06, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Will you still be writing Plot sections on the weekend? ZapSpit it out! 01:27, August 29, 2012 (UTC) A Few Things: Yes, I also posted this on Sik Dude's talk page, but I need input from every active admin. Anyhoo: # I think I've fleshed out all the short plots, but could you look at the episodes to make sure? # Are you sure we should keep Bye Bye Nikki as one page instead of splitting it into Part 1 and Part 2? # Do you think we should make pages for every game? If so, should there be a Games page listing those on Teletoon and those on the official site and separating the two? Can do. Thanks for the info. Summit I think the admins should have a summit to discuss any projects that should be undertaken over the next year. Please contact me on my talk page. Mr. Nice Guy Quotes For some reason, my computer drops the connection when I try to access Mr. Nice Guy. Could you check it and see if it needs quotes? Okay, thanks. That was very helpful to know. Thanks I don't think I've thanked you recently for adding all those pictures, so I'm doing it here. Thank you, DoubleDeputyD. Thanks for adding those pictures to the El Sporto's and Things That Beep pages. Is there anything that I can do to help you out? Timeline I've been rewatching the episodes, and I've noticed a few things. A good example is "Clonesy". It seems that it would be set near the start of the show, i.e. summer. But in the next episode, Jonesy references them following him and Nikki around on his date. All good, except the episode is the Valentine's Day ep. So my question is, do you think 6teen is set in a floating timeline and, if so, should something be said about it on the "6Teen" page to explain some of the discontinuities? Okay. It kind of threw me off, so I thought something might need to be said. Jonesy's Jobs I've been thinking; would it be okay if I made a list of the jobs Jonesy has held throughout the series? It could be split into two sections: employed and self-employed. (For example, Jonesy's short-lived job at Things That Beep would be "employed" and his scams, such as the water bras in Whoa, Baby would be "self-employed".) It would be set up in much the same way as the List of Instances of Crying by Character page, with one part of the table listing the episode, the second listing the scam, and the third listing reason for firing (or, in case of self-employment, failure). Front Page I edited the front page so that it won't have a big gap between some content and the main thing. (I liked the panoramic entrance it had before, but a huge ad was making it so that you couldn't see anything but the ad and purple space, so I added some stuff in.) Could you look at it and tell me if it's okay? Scripts I've been writing out scripts for the show for the past few months. So far, I have three seasons done. Do you think they should be posted or not? :Okay, thanks for your input. I just need to create a template for them. I'll test it out on a page. In addition, do you think that it should be three-pronged (General/Images and Trivia/Script) or two-pronged (General/Script)? Jallo! Hey dude. I don't think I've ever said hi. Well, hello, and thanks for editing. Making the world a better place =D Tørd 04:29, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Tørd (Lezowski) suggested we use this as our new header button. I think it looks good, how about you? Plot Format Feedback Thanks for the feedback. Splitting Should we split "Bye Bye Nikki" into two pages? It did air as two separate episodes. I'm hoping this community can really be turned into a FANDOM app on Google Play and IOS. I was wondering if the admins can make that a possibility by either making it themselves or contacting the Wikia FANDOM team? KishanDraws (talk) 22:05, November 5, 2017 (UTC)